Control - One shot IwaOi
by Renn.crown
Summary: Era... aburrido. Claro, era algo que sólo Oikawa podría entender, lejos de lo que Iwaizumi hiciera, siempre terminaba todo igual. De algún modo lamían sus heridas. Aunque todo se debía a la frustración que sólo Oikawa llevaba consigo, no sería capaz de expresar con palabras algo así. Spoiler Alert. Iwaoi. Iwaizumi x Oikawa. R18
¡Hola! Ésta vez quise escribir acerca de otra pareja y qué mejor que el Iwaoi. Contiene un pequeño spoiler, así que no van al día con el manga... no me hago responsable (?) Así que esto se sitúa después de que Oikawa e Iwaizumi presencian el partido de Karasuno y Shiratorizawa.

 _ **Los personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate.**_

* * *

❝ They send me away to find them a fortune

A chest filled with diamonds and gold

The house was awake

With shadows and monsters

The hallways they echoed and groaned

I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning

I'm crying, "They're coming for me"

And I tried to hold these secrets inside me

My mind's like a deadly disease

I'm bigger than my body

I'm colder than this home

I'm meaner than my demons

I'm bigger than these bones

And all the kids cried out,

"Please stop, you're scaring me"

I can't help this awful energy

Goddamn right, you should be scared of me

Who is in control? ❞.

Extendió los brazos hacia atrás en un ángulo de 45° sin perder el enlace visual con el balón que se elevaba gracias al propio movimiento de sus brazos, el mismo que siguió al saltar con el único afán de romper...

«Ahí está, un saque perfecto». Pensó con la gracia revoloteando en los labios que alzaron una sonrisa socarrona que, irónicamente, se tornó discreta al ritmo en el que un sonido ensordecedor se apoderaba de cada rincón del tercer gimnasio de la institución escolar; amaba la sensación sobre la palma luego a eso, un golpe que le hacía incluso arder la piel mientras los dedos se tensaban hasta armar un puño apretado en exageración al regresar los pies al suelo. Las uñas se encajaban sobre su propia carne y sin saber alguien a lo lejos entonaba su nombre con una liviana sensación de pesadez, cansancio, qué sabía él.

— Oikawa..—. Llamaron una vez. — Oe, estúpido Kusokawa —. El chirrido del calzado consiguió llenar los tímpanos del castaño y por consecuencia volteó distraído en su dirección.

— Iwa-ch..—. Tōru se quedó pasmado en cuanto pudo ver el semblante de ese que apenas había pedido por su atención; ahí parado no más que a un par de metros de la entrada del sitio que mantenía sus luces apagadas.

Sus brazos colgaron, se sentían pesados así como las piernas; fue inevitable, su boca se entreabrió quizá con horror. Ya era bien sabido que ante cualquier mínima provocación siempre recibía algún golpe ya fuese con la mano o el balón y era de suponerse que en una ocasión así, eso es lo que habría preferido. No obstante, quiso dar la vuelta sobre sus talones y con eso poner un poco de órden en todo lo que recién había utilizado únicamente para evitar el tema que siempre iba en compañía de una reprimenda física. Sin embargo, el sonido agudo de los pasos al acercarse hacia él se hacía cada vez más fuerte y resultó imposible el controlarse, una respiración enfatizada se hizo presente.

Estaba frustrado a pesar de que toda esa semana había querido ocultarlo. Pero, claro. Incluso alguien como él tenía límites; era su último año en la preparatoria y sabía que después de ese torneo todos los de tercer grado tendrían que dejar las labores del club deportivo. Porque sí, su carrera en el vóley estaba lejos de terminar /o eso quería creer/ mas no era un sinónimo de que estuviese satisfecho con los resultados. ¡Se supone que eran inferiores! Pfft. Bufó por lo bajo, qué mentira tan grande. Aunque poco importaba, ¿no? De todas maneras algún balón giraba en sus manos con apuro, ese mismo apuro cesó cuando el dolor sobre su rostro le hizo una notificación de que había sido golpeado. Por inercia cayó llevando la diestra a la zona y sí, había sangre. Únicamente alcanzó a limpiar pobremente el fluido que escurría de su nariz.

La escena se difuminó frente a sus ojos, llevando el ritmo cardíaco al borde del frenesí fatídico al saber lo que se avecinaba; los labios de Iwaizumi se movían, era de pensar que el chico decía algo pero no lo podía escuchar. Incluso bastaría con decir que a partir de ése momento las cosas se comenzaron a mover de una forma lenta en exceso. Era... aburrido. Nunca comprendió con exactitud el porqué de las actitudes ajenas. Trató de soportar la risilla que era provocada por los nervios y así llevó los dedos a liberarse de los otros, su amigo de la infancia lo jalaba por la camiseta y todo en conjunto comenzaba a marearlo.

Estaba agobiado pese a que pudiese parecer por completo lo opuesto; ya se sabía de memoria lo que tenían para decirle. "No te sobre esfuerces, idiota" "maldito imbécil, si enfermas te golpearé", ¿no? Suspiró exhalando el aire en un sólo segundo e hizo uso de la fuerza física que poseía para quitarse de encima la anatomía impropia y con ello invertir la posición. Se acomodó de horcajadas, todas sus articulaciones se sentían calientes en especial las de las rodillas y sólo podía razonar que los que por derecho tenían que ganar a Shiratorizawa e ir a las Nacionales... eran ellos, no Karasuno.

— Maldito idiota, alguien puede venir. ¿Es que no piensas? —. Iwaizumi masculló, como si no le gustara sentir el cuerpo del otro moviéndose sobre sí o explorarlo más allá de los límites establecidos y así corromperlo de la manera que mejor se acoplaba a ambos.

❝ I paced around for hours, on empty

I jumped at the slightest of sounds

And I couldn't stand the person inside me

I turned all the mirrors around

I'm bigger than my body

I'm colder than this home

I'm meaner than my demons

I'm bigger than these bones

And all the kids cried out,

"Please stop, you're scaring me"

I can't help this awful energy

Goddamn right, you should be scared of me

Who is in control? ❞.

Tōru sabía que esa era una de las pocas formas de silenciar al chico, así que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de replicar; en vez de eso, se centró de lleno en sujetarse por los hombros contrarios y dar inicio al desliz de su anatomía hasta que fue capaz de sentir en condiciones lo que necesitaba. El centro ajeno pedía por la cortesía que por supuesto no iba a negarse a dar y se removió hasta que fue capaz de hacer que sus papilas gustativas se impregnaran de un sabor que ya le resultaba conocido.

"Espeso".

Fue cuestión de minutos para que ambos cuerpos se fundieran en un vaivén acompasado, doloroso, húmedo además de escandaloso. La ropa yacía esparcida a su alrededor mientras el lugar se llenaba de sus jadeos y lo que suponía ser una respiración mezclada al por mayor, sin márgen para saber qué era de cada quién.

El ritmo incrementaba en igualdad a los sentimientos arraigados de ser tomado físicamente y ni siquiera quería pensar en lo vergonzoso que era ser desnudado después de haber recibido un impacto así sobre la cara. Pensaba lo mismo: poco importaba. Su cadera era sujetada para encontrar la profundidad necesitada seguida por besos regados en el cuello, en el torso, en los labios al igual que las mordidas bruscas colgaban de la piel sensible. Los ojos con la liviana humedad eran muestra de lo que realmente sentía y a esas alturas le valía muy poco si algún alma malaventurada era testigo del acto impúdico que en ocasiones se consumaba ahí o en la pequeña bodega del mismo gimnasio. Iwa era tan fácil de convencer.

Era su último día allí, y estaba dando asilo a lo que realmente jamás deseó y eso no era más que los arrepentimientos que poco a poco acumuló. No iba con él, sin embargo, hacía dos meses atrás le fue detectada una lesión lo suficientemente grave como para no volverlo a dejar jugar un partido y a pesar de que sabía que no había error alguno no quería dejar de aferrarse al deseo de que sólo fuese una equivocación. No tenían el privilegio de arrancar de sus manos el resultado de años de árduo entrenamiento ; no supo en qué momento dio rienda suelta a ese tipo de pensamientos. Aun así, fueron interrumpidos por la sinfonía que nació desde la parte más honda de su garganta al ser inundado con el placer absoluto de la cúspide representada por un orgasmo, se estremeció entero. Arcó la espalda hasta que le fue posible recostarse sobre el pecho ajeno y se rindió ante el egoísmo. De ahí en más se dejó hacer a consciencia por unas manos que se encargaron de empujarlo por el borde inimaginable del éxtasis por segunda vez en tan sólo segundos.

Se rindió ante él sin poder saber algo aparte a una lágrima traidora que corrió sin inhibición alguna por su mejilla hasta llegar al borde del mentón y desde ahí suicidarse; qué iluso. Supo que los días en los que levantaba el balón para su amigo de la infancia … ya habían terminado.

❝ I'm well acquainted

With villains that live in my bed

They beg me to write them

So they'll never die when I'm dead

And I've grown familiar

With villains that live in my head

They beg me to write them

So I'll never die when I'm dead

I'm bigger than my body

I'm colder than this home

I'm meaner than my demons

I'm bigger than these bones

And all the kids cried out,

"Please stop, you're scaring me"

I can't help this awful energy

Goddamn right, you should be scared of me

Who is in control? ❞.

Sin darse cuenta ahora se encontraba cruzando la salida principal de la escuela, rodeado de montones de chicas que extendían a él presentes además de dulces que ya resultaban típicos; a pesar de mostrarse sonriente, tuvo que distraerse un momento para girar a ver el gimnasio que durante tres años se convirtió en el lugar en el que pasó más tiempo. Tendría que decir 'adiós' a todo lo que conocía y en medio de una sonrisa nostálgica negó con la cabeza, por lo bajo. Tenía miedo y si era sincero podría admitirlo, ¿y cómo no? No tenía idea de qué es lo que pasaría con él y más importante todavía, ¿De quién serán los pases que Iwa-chan rematará?

Estaba frustrado y no pensaba negarlo.

Había sido su último partido... y lo perdió. No pudo hacer más que observar con recelo el certificado de estudios que su diestra sostenía.

* * *

Drama, porque de alguna manera supuse que no se podía quedar así nada más.


End file.
